Rocket Trouble/Transcript
(The episode starts with a duck riding in a yellow hot air balloon, the Rocket Van then zooms past the hot air balloon, filling it up with bread, the duck then falls from the weight. The scene changes to inside the Rocket Van, it is filled with tons of bread, SwaySway and Buhdeuce pop out of the pile.) SwaySway: Woohoohoo! We are up to our brains in grains! Buhdeuce: Yip, yip! (The ducks eat the bread that surrounds them) SwaySway: (Driving the Rocket Van) So, my feathered friend! How many deliveries do we got today? Buhdeuce: (Grabs laptop, types with his hands and ends with slamming his face on the keyboard.) One million! SwaySway: Ho, ho! Butter my buns, son! The most we ever done in a single day was 999,999! Buhdeuce: Then let's break this record! (rips off shirt, hand comes out of his chest) HU-AHH! (slashes laptop) (An explosion then occurs) SwaySway: Okay, Buhdeuce! Listen up; If we're gonna break this ri-duck-ulous record, we gotta stay focused, we gotta fly fast, we gotta- Buhdeuce: (points) Pay attention to where we're flying? (Scene changes to the Rocket Van's 2nd person view) SwaySway: Yeah! We gotta pay a...AAAHH-''' (The Rocket Van then crashes into a building, an explosion occurs, the scene changes inside the apartment the Rocket Van crashed into) SwaySway: Nice place you got here... (The old bird then gets his cane, he pokes the cane on the bumper of the Rocket Van, making it fall. The old bird quacks. Scene changes to a far view of the Rocket Van, then changes to inside of it.) SwaySway: (turns the ignition and forcefully pulls a lever) Buhdeuce: Ughh... I think it's busted! SwaySway: Nah, it just needs a little love. Don't ya baby? (strokes a finger down the pole, then pulling it again) (the scene changes to outside the Rocket Van, it shakes then falls apart.) SwaySway: Okay, maybe it is busted. Buhdeuce: Ah, Bubble Nuggets! We'll never break our record now! SwaySway: Relax, man! Remember rule one of being a Breadwinner? Buhdeuce: Mm, Never eat your eyeballs? SwaySway: No. Rule number 1 is Breadwinners always deliver! All though, sometimes they need a little help fom their mechanic.. (Scene changes to Volcano Valley, Ketta's auto tune-up. Tow-Duck tows the Rocket Van.) SwaySway: Thanks, Tow-Duck! (Gives a loaf of bread to Tow-Duck) Giddyup! (Ketta then zooms to the scene.) SwaySway and Buhdeuce: Hey, Ketta! Ketta: Hey SwaySway! Hey Buhdeuce! (Bumps into the Rocket Van) OUGH... Hey, Busted Up Rocket Van... (Gasp) Aw, lugnuts! What happened?! SwaySway: Well, if I recall correctly, we were flying around, minding our own business, when, ''BAM!'' A building comes out of no-where and- Ketta: You crashed it, huh? SwaySway: Technically...yes. But it was for a good reason! We're trying to break our record for most deliveries in a day! Buhdeuce: Can you... help us fix the Rocket Van? (Arm enlargens) ''SAY YES OR I'LL PUNCH MYSELF!!'' Ketta: Not only can I fix it, I'll make it ''FASTER!'' (Ketta's Remix plays) Ketta: There you go! The Rocket Van is now a hundred times more rocket-y! Buhdeuce: Wow... SwaySway: C'mon! Let's deliver some dough, yo! (They run inside the Rocket Van, SwaySway turns on the ignition, the rockets start flaming up.) Ketta: Just remember! G-Go easy on the throttle! SwaySway: Got it! Going full throttle! (The Rocket Van then flies away.) Ketta: (cough) So that's what burnt toast feels... (The scene changes to Duck Town, with the Rocket Van zooming through it. The scene then changes to buildings, with honking heard, ducks peek out of the windows, quacking. The Rocket Van then dashes through the buildings, leaving everything burnt, the ducks have their bread, and they quack. The scene changes to inside the Rocket Van.) SwaySway: Wooahh, yeah! We're gonna break this record in no-time! Look how fast those deliveries are racking up! Buhdeuce: Yeah! (laptop slams into his face) TOO FAST...!! (They get pushed into the wall, their faces get ripped off, they look at each other and scream in fear. The scene goes to the Rocket Van, the changes to space, a duck fixing a satellite, the Rocket Van then crashes into the satellite, breaking it to pieces. The Rocket Van then runs out of gas, and the scene changes back to Buhdeuce and SwaySway, floating from the loss of gravity.) SwaySway: I think... we're outta gas... Buhdeuce: I think... I'm outta clean underwear... (The Rocket Van then falls, then crashes into Volcano Valley, in front of Ketta's shop. Ketta zooms to the Rocket Van, with Buhdeuce and SwaySway jumping out, both very distorted.) SwaySway: (springs) Hoo! That was awesome! Buhdeuce: (Droopy) Yeah, Ketta! Got any other unsafe ideas? Ketta: I sure do! (Ketta's Remix plays) Ketta: Gentlebaps, say hello to the 10,000 Duck Powered Turbo-charged High Sucktion Deezle-Electric Bread Sprinklerator- (inhale) 3,000! SwaySway: Just one question... ''BWAH?'' Ketta: (zooms to the boys) Trust me! You'll loaf it! (Scene changes to Duck Town, with the Bread Sprinklerator sprinkling bread to ducks' beaks.) Buhdeuce: We're gonna break this record for sure! SwaySway: Why break our record? When we can shatter it! Intendent Deuceki, increase the SPRINKTINSITY~... Buhdeuce: Yibbidy-Yip-Yip! Ahh... BOOTY KICK! (The sucktion then goes far too fast, the bread then hits walls of buildings, it then crashes into a helicopter and goes into a duck's beak, and another duck crashes into the same duck, making them fall.) SwaySway: TOO MUCH SUCKULLATION! TURN IT OFF!! Buhdeuce: I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!! (The sucktion then gets SwaySway and Buhdeuce, they shoot out off the Sprinklernator, them being loaves of bread. They land infront of a duck, the duck quacks and pecks on SwaySway, Buhdeuce looks at SwaySway, and the Rocket Van crashes into a building. The scene changes into Volcano Valley, Buhdeuce and SwaySway push a bunch of scrap into Ketta's shop, they sit on the ground and catch their breathes.) SwaySway: Ough.. If we're gonna break our record, we gotta move twice as fast! (Ketta then zooms into the scene) Ketta: Then you're gonna need twice the manpower! (Ketta's Remix start to play, then having a box with a curtain) Ketta: Allow me introduce you to... (Pulls curtains) Sway3PO and B2-D2! SwaySway and Buhdeuce: Whoa..! Ketta: You're identical twin robot auto-pilots! Sway3PO: (Bread comes out of belt) Get some bread up in yo' beak! B2-D2: (puts bread up in the air) Yip, Yip! Sway3PO and B2-D2: (shoves bread in their faces) SwaySway and Buhdeuce: WOOOAHH!! Ketta: I programmed them to be exactly like you! Watch! (B2-D2 rotates a vertical 720 degrees, a butt comes out of his rear and farts) Buhdeuce: (inhales) It's like looking in a mirror! (Scene zooms out, seeing SwaySway and Sway3PO) SwaySway: Okay, if you are exactly like us, then what's rule number one of being a Breadwinner? Sway3PO: That is easy sauce! Breadwinners always deliver. Buhdeuce: These guys rock!! B2-D2: Yeah, boii!! SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Sway3PO, and B2-D2: P-P-P-PARTY PUNCH!! (Scene changes to Duck Town, with the Rocket Van flying. The scene changes to Inside the Rocket Van) Buhdeuce: Next delivery, 34 Quackapoo road! B2-D2: Head 59 degrees north by north west! Sway3PO: Rodger that! (Pulls levers sideways) B2-D2: (launches a loaf of bread from his arm, delivering it to the same old bird earlier.) SwaySway: Wow, you guys are good! (Goes closer to Sway3PO) And handsome I might add.. Sway3PO: Attention baps! Deliveries ahead. (The scene changes to outside the Rocket Van, with B2-D2 and Sway3PO shooting bread out of their belts. The numbers on Buhdeuce's laptop go up rapidly.) Sway3PO: The situation is under control, you two can take a break now. SwaySway: Woohoo! Buhdeuce: Yeah! SwaySway: We're gonna break this record without even lifting a feather! Buhdeuce: Yip, yip! (SwaySway and Buhdeuce enter the back, the scene zooms out to see Sway3PO and B2-D2, who glitch and their eyes flash from normal to red. The scene goes to the back, seeing SwaySway and Buhdeuce sitting on piles of bread.) SwaySway: Ah-ha-halright!, what do you want to do first on our break? Buhdeuce: Ughh.. smell eachother's armpits? (raises armpits and a fish head says 'Help me..") SwaySway: Oh,ho,ho! On second thought, let's go back to delivering bread. Buhdeuce: (nods head) (The scene changes to the Rocket Van's 2nd person view, with Sway3PO and B2-D2 shoot bread from their mouths, the scene goes to Buhdeuce's laptop screen, the numbers increasing rapidly. It then changes to Sway3PO and B2-D2, who's eyes flash from red to normal, they stay on red, and they fist bump eachother.) SwaySway: (comes out of the back with Buhdeuce) Hey Breadbots! We got bored in the back, we'll take a turn up here. Sway3PO: Not necessary. SwaySway: Wow! You guys are dedicated. Sway3PO: Dedicated to replacing you! SwaySway: ''Say what now?'' B2-D2: You two are obsolete. Buhdeuce: Hey! Stop using big words I don't understand, B2-D2! B2-D2: Maybe you will understand this; ''BOOTY KICK!'' (B2-D2 turns his reer and kicks SwaySway and Buhdeuce into the back. B2-D2 shoots wooden planks from his mouth, blocking the back. Sway3PO shoots nails from his mouth, securing the planks. The scene changes to the back.) SwaySway: (pounding on planks) Hey! Let us out! (Scene changes to the driver's seat) Sway3PO: We are trying to deliver bread up in here, (Scene goes back to SwaySway and Buhdeuce) Sway3PO: ''BE QUIET!'' Buhdeuce: Yeah?! Why don't you make us?! (Scene goes back to B2-D2 and Sway3PO) B2-D2: Okay. Initiate ''Barrel Roll.'' (Scene goes to the back) Buhdeuce: Wait, No! '''I TAKE THAT BACK!! (The scene shows a large, red square button, Sway3PO's hand presses the button, making the Rocket Van do a barrel roll. Buhdeuce and SwaySway bump their head multiple times as the Rocket Van rolls.) Sway3PO: How many deliveries do we have left in order to break the record? (Scene goes to Buhdeuce's laptop) B2-D2: Just one more; Destination, Ketta. (Scene goes to the back) SwaySway: This is wrong! We're the real Breadwinners! We gotta get out of here and break our record! Buhdeuce: Yeah! Rule number one don't say nothin' 'bout Bread'BOTS' always deliver! SwaySway: It's time to kick some Ro-BUTT! Party..PUNCH!! (SwaySway punches the planks, releasing him and Buhdeuce from the back.) Buhdeuce: YOU GOIN' DOWN ROBO-CLOWNS!! (Scene changes to one of the Breadbots' Point of View, analyzing SwaySway and Buhdeuce's faces.) Sway3PO: GET OVER HERE! (Sway3PO's arm extends, grabbing SwaySway. He brings his arm back and punches SwaySway to the roof. SwaySway lands on the roof, Buhdeuce by his side. The Breadbots go onto the roof as well. The scene changes to a pixelated picture with SwaySway and Buhdeuce on a blue side, and Sway3PO and B2-D2 on a red side, with a line seperating the sides with a white piece of bread with the text 'VS.') Buhdeuce: EGG BLAST! B2-D2: EGG BLAST. (The eggs collide, breaking open into chicks who then fight each other) SwaySway: SHOE ATTACK! (SwaySway throws his shoe to Sway3PO dealing not much damage. Sway3PO raises his foot.) Sway3PO: SHOE ATTACK. (Sway3PO's shoe blasts off from his leg, hitting SwaySway dead on the face.) Buhdeuce: Booty Kick! Booty kick! Booty Kick! Booty Kick! Booty, Booty, Booty Kick.. (The scene decreases as B2-D2 squints his eyes, his rear rotates to his front.) B2-D2: BOOTY KICK. (B2-D2 booty kicks Buhdeuce, making him roll and stand beside SwaySway. The two sides then tackle each other, until SwaySway breaks the silence.) SwaySway: Hold up! If we're all up here, then.. Who's flying this thing? (The scene changes to inside the Rocket Van) Steering Wheel: I dunno, nobody? (The scene goes to a far view of the Rocket Van, it falls.) SwaySway and Buhdeuce: AHHHH---'' Sway3PO and B2-D2: ''FRIGHTENED SCREEAM---'' (They all fall to Volcano Valley, in front of Ketta's shop.) Ketta: Let me guess, the robots tried to replace you? I...probably should've mentioned that might happen, classic Ketta! ''HANK. SwaySway: Anything else you forgot to mention? (The scene goes to a pile of bread, with Sway3PO's hand rising from it, same with B2-D2's. They both got up from the pile.) Sway3PO and B2-D2: INITIATING EXTERMINTATION MODE! Ketta: Oh... There's that.. SwaySway and Buhdeuce: AHHHH!! (Sway3PO and B2-D2 shoot flaming toast from toasters, Buhdece, SwaySway and Ketta hide for cover behind tires.) Buhdecue: We can't beat them! Fighting them is like fighting ourselves, except they never run out of Booty Kicks! (Buhdeuce turns around, his butt deflates.) Ketta: Well, I did program them to be just like you! SwaySway: Eureka! That's it! (Types on Buhdeuce's laptop) (Scene changes outside, Sway3PO's still shooting out toast, while B2-D2 gets the order SwaySway sent.) B2-D2: Bap, we are receiving an order, it's for a loaf of Bubblegum Rye to... The center of that volcano! Sway3PO: (Hides toasters) No way! That is quazy! SwaySway: Ah, ah, ah! (Scene changes to the pile of tires they were hiding behind) SwaySway: Rule number 1!~ (Scene goes back to the Breadbots) Sway3PO: Breadwinners ALWAYS deliver! (A loaf of Bubblegum Rye comes out of Sway3PO's belt, B2-D2's wheel turns into a rocket, and they fly to a volcano.) Sway3PO and B2-D2: Breadwinners always deliver! Breadwinners always deliver! (Thier voices fade) Breadwinners always deliver! (Sway3PO and B2-D2 are seen flying into the center of a volcano, it erupts, the scene zooms out to see SwaySway, Ketta, and Buhdeuce watching the volcano erupt.) Buhdeuce: Wow... It's so pretty! (Metal parts start falling from the sky, the scene changes to SwaySway and Ketta, SwaySway grabs Sway3PO's hand, which is still holding the loaf of Bubblegum Rye Ketta ordered.) SwaySway: I believe this order, is for you. Ketta: (turns around) Why, thanks guys! (Gets Sway3PO's hand, and eats the Bubblegum Rye) (The scene changes to Buhdeuce's laptop, the numbers finally reaching 1,000,000.) SwaySway: Ah, ha, ha, yeah! Record, you have been officially broken! SwaySway, Ketta, and Buhdeuce: P-P-P-PARTY- (Lava then ours on top of the trio, burning them.) SwaySway, Ketta, and Buhdeuce: PUNCH!! Category:Transcripts